


The "Talk"

by Drarrxxy



Series: AOT Ship Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Like Don't Read, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff and Humor, Levi and Eren are dating, M/M, Short One Shot, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrxxy/pseuds/Drarrxxy
Summary: Hange gives Eren the "talk"Or where Eren tries to run to Levi to avoid Hange
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: AOT Ship Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The "Talk"

"Hey Eren!" Hange said (in her lets go see titans! exited voice)

"Oh hey Hange" Eren said tiredness sweeping in his voice

If Hange wanted to run tests today, he'd have to say no to her. He did not want to run tests today after the night he had. He was up all half the night with the same dream over and over again, he was just glad his boyfriend was with him all night. 

"So~ Your dating Levi right?~" she questioned sweetly

"...Yes" He was confused where this conservation was leading to

"So, I'm going to tell you about the talk, you're 18 after all!" she exclaimed

'Crap' Eren thought, he did not want to have this talk. So he made up a excuse

"Sorry Hange but I have to go clean um the kitchen" he said fast

"But Eren-" 

"Bye Hange" He waved goodbye

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren quickly ran to where he saw Levi last. He ended bumping up into someone. 

"Oi watch where your going, oh it's just the suicidal-manic" said the sudden voice

Why did he have to run into the horse face? he inwardly groaned

"Excuse me, Jean but, have you seen Levi Heichou?" he asked hopefully, ignoring the name 'suicidal-manic'

"Yeah, he just went to his office" Jean said then left  
'Great' he thought and started heading over to Levi's office

The walk there would have been great if Hange hadn't appeared out of nowhere and asked him where he was going.

"Where are you going, Eren?" Hange asked

"To Heichou's office, I have too ask him a question" he said

"Really? Me too!" she exclaimed "Alright, lets go!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way there was....awkward to say. Hange talking about the new experiments she planned to do and Eren just staying quiet the whole time. When they arrived to Levi's office, Eren knocked, while Hange just walked in. 

"Hange you can't just walk in!" Eren exclaimed

"What do you want Hange?" Levi already wanting this to be over

"Ah- I had a question!" Hange told Levi

"Well what was is it four eyes?" 

"Can I tell Eren about sex?" 

"Yeah go ahead" waving her off

"Heichou!" Eren half yelled and half spoke

"What is it brat?" Levi looked at him, Eren who was blushing to his ears and down his neck. 

"Please don't let her tell me! I don't want to know!" Eren said still blushing

"It's one more thing I DON"T have to tell you about, just let her." 

Eren look over at Hange and saw her smiling at him. He felt a his stomach lurch a bit, but half smiled back to her. 

"Now if that's it, leave" Levi said

"Right- Bye Levi!" Eren said and waited outside for Hange outside.

"Alright- Bye Levi! Don't expect Eren to go to your room tonight!" She yelled to him when she was walking out

Levi huffed, of course he'd expect Eren would got his room tonight, like he always does.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the next five hours, You can hear Hange telling Eren about all sorts of stuff. Eren when he had the chance, left and went to Levi's room. he quietly found his way to Levi's bed and buried his face into Levi's neck. 

"I'm never having Hange tell me about this stuff anymore" Eren said muffled by Levi's neck(Levi slept shirtless)

"Why?" Levi said, he's been awake waiting for Eren to show up

"She went into FULL detail, like REALLY into detail" 

"You are a big baby" Levi scoffed and smirked when Eren huffed. 

"Whatever" Eren said looking up

"Right well get some sleep we have training in the morning"

"Goodnight Levi, I love you"

"Goodnight Brat, Love you too" Levi huffed out.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end, tell me what you think!


End file.
